Kyuubi Takes Over
by Rara Hyuga
Summary: After the war naruto and Kyuubi are becoming one and during this time Naruto has moments were he gets lost in his own mind leaving kyuubi in charge of his body. During one of these moments kyuubi decides to talk to Hinata about her confesion to help Naruto out, but when he strays away from the plan. Thats when the drama strats.


Hey guys I'm back yahh! I hope you guys enjoy this one and I plan on finishing this one. Sorry for Practically Mute but I discontinued it but its up for adoption. I just lost were I was going to go with it. So no more of me on with the story.

P.S. if this story seems familiar it is because this idea is not new but as far as I know this story is my idea so if it seems like I took someone else's story no I did not.

Disclaimer: Naruto Does NOT belong to me unfortunately but I would not be able to capture Masashi Kishimoto's greatness so that is for the best.

"Naruto-kun," Naruto turned around but all he saw was darkness.

"Naruto-kun HELP!" In panic Naruto started running through the darkness going no were.

"Were are you," He helplessly yelled.

"Naruto-kun why" Naruto stopped in his tracks, as he saw a blur approach him. The blur took shape, and Naruto's heart dropped.

"Hinata?" There stood a deadly pale Hinata. Blood spilling from her mouth. Her hands clung to a Katana that ran through her stomach.

"Naruto-kun how could you forget about me. Why did you leave me here to die."

"Hinata no I didn.."

"NOOOO NOOO WHYYY!WHYYYY!"

Naruto cringed at Hinata's terrifying screams. No he wouldn't leave Hinata to die. No I wouldn't.

Naruto jumped awake to the sun shining through his apartment window. His eyes wide as he finally came to reality. _It was a dream. Just a dream. _Naruto gave a chuckle trying to play off his episode. Only to just have his lips fall to a frown.

_It's true though. I've avoided her since the wars been over. I haven't even replied to that dame confession, and it's starting to get to me. _

Naruto slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position. Resting his back on the wall. Staring into the outside world**. Kit maybe you should speak with the Hyuga. I'm sure she'll understand. She doesn't seem like the type to over react.**

_I don't know. I'm afraid to reject her. I don't even know how to start the conversation off. I don't want to hurt her. _**Well kit avoiding her isn't solving anything, and your now being sleep deprived because Ohh No! **

_What's wrong. _**It's starting again**_**. **__Really now! Ok you can just stay here all day. I have nothing to do so just avoid people and don't….. _Naruto's body jolted. Then stiffened his eyes wide open. Seconds passed no sound or movement made. Then his body slaked his eyes shutting only to open his eyes back. His eyes were now bloody red.

**Aggg I hate this human body. I will never understand how these limited creatures defeated me. **Kyuubi started stretching for the ceiling like a fox coming out of their sleep. **I hate when I take over the kits body it is so uncomfortable being human. This merging with me better not take long. I'm starting to get headaches from this shit. **

Kyuubi picked himself off of the bed, and headed towards the shower. He stripped down and stepped in letting the water relax Naruto's muscles. He contemplated on what he would do today. Naruto was crazy if he thought the great Kyuubi would staying here with nothing to do till Naruto returned to his body.

Kyuubi stood there as he thought of a plan. The water caressed Naruto's chiseled chest. The site would give any fan girl a bloody nose. Naruto was no longer a boy, but a man after war. Kyuubi stepped out of the shower. Drying Naruto's unruly hair. Now longer then before the war. He rummaged through Naruto's drawers trying to find something more then his usual horrid orange jumpsuit, but at last he settled for a mesh shirt and the usual orange pants. **Now to go to the training grounds. I could use the warm up.**

You could hear huffs and puffs at the empty training grounds. Poof were heard as Kyuubi took out the last of Naruto's hundreds of clones.

**Now that was a good warm-up. **Kyuubi stood there stretching the tense muscles. The fresh air blew. Making Naruto's hair rustle in the breeze. Kyuubi closed Naruto's eyes feeling the breeze. Taking in the environment. He sniffed the air, and smirked at the distant aroma the air had carry with it**. **

**Now this Hyuga woman smells divine. Like a true vixen**. **The kit is quite dense this women would be perfect, but he prefers the pink woman. If I say so myself she smells quiet plain to me, or maybe it's not me. I seems the kits body response better to this women. **

Kyuubi started stalking towards the Hyuga. Quite as not to disturb. He jumped up a tree as the smell got strong. You could her small voice mumbling something. He then entered a small clearing surrounded by thick lush trees.

Hinata lay there huffing and puffing on the ground. Her cloths wrinkled and dirty, hands blistered, and hair unmanaged from her training. All around her were piles of splitters that remained from what he supposed were once training post. As he got closer he could hear her mumble.

"Dame it this is your fault Naruto-kun. Maybe if I wasn't so hung up on you I wouldn't be fighting with Kiba and Shino. REALLY there over exaggerating. I have not gotten aggressive. AGGG! "

Hinata picked her arm up slamming it back to the ground only to leave a dent on the ground.

**Huu not aggressive really little Hyuga.** **I can practically feel the waves of aggression coming off of her. **

"Kamai please help me with Naruto-kun show me a way to get through this."

**This women is deeply in love with Kit. I actually feel sorry for her. Kit you really need to talk to this women. **Naruto's eyes widen in sudden realization. **Kit you're going to love me for this I'm going to settle this problem with the Hyuga that way both of you can move on. Kamai thank you for the idea. **In a flash Kyuubi was gone only to leave behind a few leafs floating in the air.

The sun was now going down making the sky mix the colors of night and day together. Hinata walked through her door shoulders slumped in defeat. All she had done was take out her frustrations. The guys were being hard on her saying she was being to aggressive, but they knew exactly why. Naruto Uzumaki. The man she had loved for years and years.

It had been a year and some months since the war ended, and she hasn't gotten a reply from him. Nothing in fact she was pretty sure he has been avoiding her this whole time. Every time they were in a room together he would avoid eye contact and be the first to run out. She huffed in frustration.

She looked into the mirror of her open closet door. She lightly touched her dirt covered face . Her midnight hair a tangled mess. She slipped her jacket off watching her every flaw. Her voluptuous chest rose as she sucked in a breath. Her eyes glazed over trying to hold in the tears.

Sure she wasn't as skinny as Sakura. She was more on the fuller figured size but toned none the less. Yah her face wasn't as flawless as Ino's, but she never thought she was so hideous. What was so wrong with her that made Naruto Uzumaki run away from her. What Hinata didn't know was that Kyuubi was perched on the tree near her window. Watching her moment. His bloody red eyes watched her up and down.

**Now that is a women. Her curves are exceptional. Kit's body seems to agree with me too, and there's that smells that gets this body quite exited. **Kyuubi shakes Naruto's head. Trying to get back to his objective, and off of Naruto's manly needs**. Alright lets get this done before Naruto comes back. Maybe have a little fun with the little Hyuga.**

Hinata spun around suddenly feeling a persons chakra enter her room. Only to come face to face, and a breath away, with the one and only cause of her emotional rollercoaster. Her breath caught in her throat, her knees quivered, heart stopped, and her cheeks flushed bright red. The Kyuubi smirked at her reaction**.**

**It's priceless seeing this women crumble before the kits presence.** To bad it wasn't Naruto. It took her seconds, but she finally saw it. His eyes. This wasn't her Naruto-kun. Who was this imposter who had bloody red eyes only a killer could have, the devious smirk that screamed danger, and the paralyzing chakra. Hinata opened her pucker lips letting the words slip out.

"Na..Naruto-kun?"

"**Sorry little Hyuga but No" **

Hinata shivered from fear and anger. How dare the imposter pretend to be her love. Kyuubi showed off Naruto's canines in his insane smile. Trying to get another reaction, but something he didn't expect happened, but it should have been expected. Hinata had the man of her frustrations in front of her, and not just that it wasn't even him, so why wouldn't she take this chance to get some frustration out. Next thing Kyuubi knew he was shoved to the floor, hands pinned above him, kunai on his neck, and the little Hyuga straddling Naruto's waist. **Mhhh the women is good.**

"Who are you and how dare enter my home impersonating Naruto Uzumaki."

"**Now little Hyuga that's not polite. You wouldn't want to hurt your precious Naruto-kun's body."**

"I asked you a question. I expect an answer."

Hinata put a little more pressure on the kunai emphasizing her seriousness. Kyuubi only chuckled.

"**Alright little Hyuga I'll answer all your question after we get out of such a compromising position. Naruto's body seems to be reacting to are position."**

Then Hinata felt it. It seemed this imposter had gotten an erection, and Hinata could feel it right on her left thigh. Hinata blushed, but kept herself steady not letting the imposter get away._ Oh my goodness this perv and he is even blushing. If only it was Naruto-kun. _**This stupid body is reacting all loving its disgusting. I need to get her off me before the body jumps her, and maybe a little part of me wants it to but not now.**

"If you think I'm moving so you can get free then you have another thing coming."

"**Well that's fine I'll just move you little Hyuga."**

"Really now I have you pinned how ar… ahhhh!"

Hinata felt her self being lifted then pushed onto the floor. The tables have been turned now. The Kyuubi had her pinned to the fool just as she had him a second ago.

"**Now I can answer your questions little Hyuga."**

"Let me go or ill yell for someone, and you know this house is filled with Hyugas you wont stand a chance."

"**Now little Hyuga if you yell you won't get to know who I am, and you wouldn't want your Naruto-kun's body getting beat by all your family would you."**

"First of all my name is not Little Hyuga, and second you are not Naruto nor is that his body."

"**Really."**

Kyuubi smirked at the opportunity to tease the girl. He leaned forward towards Hinata's ear. Placing his lips an inch away. He blew at her ear and she shivered. Her blush rising, and eyes half closing .

"**Now how about I call you Hime and if this wasn't Naruto's body why would you react this way. And none the less to such a small thing."**

"React what are talking about."

Kyuubi raised a brow at her pathetic lie.

"Ok lets say this is Naruto's body. Then who are you and how did you get in his body."

"I am the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. Pleasure to meet you Hime."

The color from Hinata's face drained and her eyes widen in the realization.

"You monster. What did you do to Naruto-kun. I'm going to kill you if it's the last Thing I do."

Tears were now flowing down Hinata's cheeks. Had she lost her Naruto-kun to this monster. _No why him. Why now._ She started to violently move under Naruto's body. Trying to get away from this monster.

"You Demon"

"Hime NO you got this wrong Naruto is still here. I didn't kill him."

"So what do you have him locked up in his own body? How dare.."

This was not what Kyuubi had in mind, and he was not up for these silly drama games. So he decided it was time to get serious.

"**Quiet women" **Kyuubi's powerful voice rose.

Hinata stiffened but tears still stained her cheeks.

"**Naruto is fine I have not done anything to him. In fact we're on good terms now, and he knows I have control of his body." **

"That's a lie"

"**NO! me and the kit have been morphing together. And this happens every once in a while because of it. Naruto is in his subconscious but he doesn't feel or hear anything it's like he's gone. Plus do you think if I took over his body I'd waist time coming over here to not even kill you."**

Hinata thought it over. He was right. Naruto had already gained control of the Kyuubi so he can't get out, and why would the most feared monster show her mercy.

"Alright let me go and show me proof then I might believe you. If your words are true you'll comply"

"**I'll let you go but no funny business."**

"Alright"

Kyuubi swiftly got up off the Hyuga. Hinata fallowed moving herself a few feet away. Her guard now up.

"You want proof ok here."

Kyuubi started to lift Naruto's shirt up. That was till Hinata started to freak out.

"Wa..waiit what are you doi..doing."

"Just watch Hime."

Kyuubi smirked at her stutter. Finding enjoyment in her meekness. He lifted Naruto's shirt and began to pump chakra into Naruto's abdomen. Hinata knew what to do once she felt the chakra spike coming from Naruto's body. She turned on her kekkei genkai and watched. The red chakra began to glow right at his stomach and then a seal appeared. The one seal she knew could not be faked.

" So that's it. I don't know if I believe you yet."

Hinata's veins around her eyes diapered as she let herself relax a bit.

"**Well if I was lying I wouldn't be here to talk to you about what happened that day Pain had the kit pinned to the floor."**


End file.
